No Resistance
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: A one- shot about Katherine and JR. Hope it is okay.


Katherine paced around the room. She was angry with herself for allowing him to do what he was doing to her. Filled with bitter disappointment and a sense of injustice for all that had happened to her since her sister, Pamela, had traced their mother and brought her back to Dallas he was the only one who seemed to understand her. She hated him for it, for his innate ability to pre-empt her every move, to keep her beholden to him, to control her and make her do what he wanted.

The last time had ended with him being cruel to her, taunting her with the fact that he could pick her up and then drop her back down again at will. "I'll give you a call" was how it had ended as he had slunk out of the hotel suite, no doubt back to his wife, some plausible excuse for his lateness rolling off his tongue without an ounce of guilt.

However, before that, it had been one of the few occasions of late when she had felt alive, flushed with the excitement and the pleasure that he had given her, begging for more, desperate to please him, wanting him to want her as much as she did him. It was addictive. He knew it and so did she. Making her wait, making her ache for him before casually calling, days later, when he knew she would be rabid for him, he knew that she would not resist. He knew that she wouldn't call him the bastard that he was and reject him. He knew he would come here tonight and she would give him everything that he wanted.

Love was no longer a memory. It was something that she knew she had once felt but conjuring it up, imagining feeling it again, was impossible. She had thought she loved Bobby but then realised that it wasn't really love. It was wanting what her perfect elder sister had that had driven the obsession, made her believe that Bobby was the one for her, married to the wrong sister, mistaken in his affections until, one day, he would notice her for the person she was.

Beyond the hard exterior, born from years fighting to be the best that she could be at the news station, lay a different Katherine Wentworth, someone very few people got to see. Her father saw it at the times it was just the two of them, she reflected sadly. He understood her because the two of them were the same. Her mother was different though. All through her childhood Katherine had felt that she had never been enough for Rebecca, as if there was something missing, a lack of fulfilment, a yearning for something more. This had caused them to become disconnected as Katherine grew up. She loved her mother and did not doubt that her mother loved her, in her own way, but there had always been an emotional distance between them that, as she got older, she had begun to feel ever more keenly.

Then, years later, she had discovered that all her instincts had been correct. Her mother had been missing the two children she had left behind to escape to a better life than the one she had with Digger Barnes, to meet and marry Herbert, the man who would give her all that she believed she deserved. How could she have done that, Katherine pondered. How could a mother just up and leave two infant children with a feckless, alcoholic father as their only protector? Perhaps she and her mother did have something in common? A survival instinct that was as strong as it was ruthless, an ability to put oneself first above everyone and everything else. That's what she had inherited from her mother tempered by her father's gentler, more loving genetic input, she decided.

She stopped pacing the room and poured herself a drink. History couldn't be reversed, she told herself. The future was all that mattered and, right now, her future lay under the control of a man whom she couldn't resist, couldn't say no to even though she knew he didn't love her and never would. Thinking about what the evening had in store Katherine decided to content herself with the fact that a couple of hours of intense pleasure, like he had given her the time before, had to be better than nothing, even if it did end unromantically, abruptly, cruelly.

As the elevator ascended to penthouse level JR contemplated the evening that lay in store. There was something about Katherine Wentworth that he was unable to resist. Granted she was beautiful, her face almost doll-like in its perfection and her body was just the right balance, slender yet womanly, sensuous as she arched her back for him, drawing him in even further. However, he'd been with many beauties before, women keen to please him, to let him do whatever he wanted in return for the merest of affection or a gift or even payment. No, with Katherine there was something more, something that made him want to keep coming back. What was it though? Suddenly he knew.

Exiting the elevator his heart rate quickened. Thinking of all the things they would do together he felt arousal like never before. Last time was good. This time would be even better, he told himself, now that he knew what she liked and how she responded to him. He knocked lightly on the door. "Katherine, it's me" he murmured.

She answered the door, powerless to send him away even though, intellectually, she knew that was the right thing to do. He entered and gazed at her. She handed him a drink and let her robe fall to the floor. "Not yet" he growled. "I want to talk to you first." Surprised, she picked up her robe and tied it back loosely around her. He grabbed her wrist and made her sit next to him.

"What do you want, JR?" she asked petulantly. "I want you and I'm going to have you, honey, but first of all let's set some ground rules" he answered, smirking in that way he did when he knew he had someone beat. "I will keep on coming here, whenever I want, on my terms and you will always be available to me. Do you understand?" His tone was menacing, demanding, yet arousing to her.

"Why? What's in it for me, JR?" she asked. "Oh, you know all too well what's in it, Katherine. You see you and I are the same only I've been around longer than you. I'm more practised in what I do and you can never win, not against me. I know how the newly-found presence of Pamela Barnes and her idiot brother makes you feel because I've been there, just like you. Your mother is a fool to favour the pair of them over you but that is what she has decided to do. It's killing you, isn't it? For a time, it killed me too. It was impossible to understand why my mama and daddy loved my brothers more than me but then I decided." "What did you decide?" Katherine asked, intrigued. "I decided to destroy them both. I had Gary run off the ranch and it won't be long before I am the new President of Ewing Oil. Let's see how long Bobby lasts after that, shall we?"

"I still don't understand the benefit to me?" Katherine asked. "I was coming to that" he told her, placing his hand inside her robe, fondling her, turning her on, enjoying the control he exerted over her as she stared into his eyes submissively. "You see I'm going to help you do what I've been doing. You do as I wish and I will teach you. That termite Barnes doesn't deserve anything that your daddy fought for and achieved. It's ludicrous to think that your mother's guilt for abandoning him and his sister should entitle them to a share in your father's company and his wealth. Katherine, honey, with my help your half-breed brother and sister will be history as long as you appreciate that it comes at a price. JR Ewing does nothing for free, do you understand?" Katherine nodded compliantly.

He stood and once more took hold of her wrist. "Now, let's go to bed" he demanded, pausing to kiss the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She wouldn't resist him, she couldn't, but now she knew why he couldn't resist her either.

 **I hope this was okay Presea. I did this as an experiment just to see if I could write about a female lead character other than Sue Ellen. I have kind of stuck to the original script but tried to make Katherine appear a little more human than she did in the show : )**


End file.
